Jonelle Dobson
The estranged wife of Karl the Mega Pastor, she fled to Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born and breed in London, she loves the city life and soon gets her involved with a guy who feels called by God to set up a church, Karl. This soon expands to become a mega church. However despite this Jonelle is abused by her husband both verbally and physically and Karl even unashamedly has a mistress which he doesn't bother to hide from Jonelle. It seems his church is growing bigger and bigger but as Karl gets more powerful, Jonelle can't take him anyone and fearing for her life she left him and moved to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 Jonelle moves to Grasmere Valley under the pretext that she wants a slower pace of life from the city. However it is clear that she doesn't like Grasmere Valley life. Volume 12 She feels safe from Karl whilst in Grasmere Valley that is however until information of her past is placed inside her house demanding her to pay up money or else the town will know her secret and her husband will know where she is. She soon blames private investigator Georgi Sykes who researched upon where Jonelle lived for an unknown client and whose book of investigation has been stolen. But soon afterwards they see eye to eye and become good friends as they try to find out who stole the book as the leaking of the information onto Facebook has caused the town great heartache. It turns out it was Kate Concade who while having television programmers block saw the notebook at Club Flamingo and stole it for ideas for TV shows and releasing private information to the town to see how they could react for more ideas of television shows. Kate even texted Karl where Jonelle was after seeing her address in the box and having the details of the anonymous client who was Karl. Soon after Kate was locked up, Jonelle along with Georgi, Adam Robinson and Ms Izodel were at Wilma Timber's and Patrick Timber's house for some brunch. Karl knowing where they are due to Wilma's big mouth tracks her down and with a bat tries to kill her in front of the guests. However Terrance De Meao, the window cleaner who was there over powered, took the bat of him and managed to get Karl put in custody by Adam Robinson. She now well and truly feels safe with Karl locked up and behind bars. Volume 38 She and Georgi are among those waiting for the parade organised by The Worst Lawyer Ever and Detective Lang for two new residents who they have no idea who they are. It turns out it is Charlene Moray and Cliff Clifford, Charlene's fiance with them coming to the town with Cliff taking over from Jack Jackson as police chief, something he has no idea about. Jonelle and Georgi are among those who recognised Charlene almost immediately from his previous dealings with her and the celebrations flatly stop and the crowd soon gets angry with him and try to attack the him and the carriage they came with as pulled by their minions. Cliff Clifford manages to stop this by declaring anyone opposing him would be very sorry! Volume 41 Jonelle and Georgi are with Alex Timmend and Jasmine Coffee when they go once again to the police station with a genuine complaint with against Cliff Clifford who had attempted to killed Jasmine and had killed her friend. Charlene Moray is there and they want her to listen to their objections against Cliff even with the blackout on any negative information on Cliff Clifford and with threat of imprisonment with there being those already arrested for spreading such news on social media. Once again Charlene is rather blind to their objections especially due to Jasmine former occupation of being the lady of the night. Alex defends her and Georgi and Jonelle warn that it will be Charlene's ruin if they don't listen that it will like before be to her ruin. Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. There Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott, fires The Governor, Jill Valentine, The Worst Lawyer Ever, places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf, banished Deanna from the town, also fired Charlene Moray and had Pablo Underbar, Peter Schlister and Cliff Clifford arrested but not before Cliff ran away, trying to flee and then got hit by a car. In regards to Charlene's downfall Georgi and Jonelle help to highlight how Charlene was an awful police chief so much so that Georgi gives a shout out that Del was a better police chief. Charlene believed she was fine as she was originally employed by Scotland Yard by Catherine Lona reveals that her job there was no more and she was fired in Grasmere Valley with James Dontos voicing that the town never want her back. Ever!